


投入

by johnnyvenn



Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [4]
Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, 没啥可他哥的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: 汉纳投入地干着一件事，那就是给麦考利口交
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Series: 韩云信和麦尼尔的故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887646
Kudos: 6





	投入

文森特·汉纳全身心投入地忙活自己的事，确切地说，是忙着给尼尔·麦考利口交。汉纳的手扶着那根阴茎，用舌头擦拭、描绘每个细节。整根缓缓填入口腔当中，唾液纷纷涌现，打湿柱身，不需要其他润滑，它就可以在汉纳嘴里畅通无阻。阴茎慢慢深入的时候，舌头依然辛勤劳作。然后他退出来，只用嘴唇环住龟头，舌尖快速刺激马眼。嘴唇用力箍住，上下套弄，整张脸摆动起来，就为了服务那根阴茎。他脸上没什么表情，麦考利倒是希望那双眼睛能看向自己，最好被顶得直翻白眼，摆出失去理智的神情。可是汉纳摆不出愚蠢的表情，他无论什么时候都表现得专业、克制、冷静，哪怕现在，他还戴着那副看资料用的眼镜。

因为麦考利敲门进来的时候，汉纳确实戴着眼镜正在看资料。麦考利那厚厚一摞“光辉历史”铺了满满一床。

站在门口，麦考利举手正要敲门，又觉得这样做有点荒唐。跟着汉纳来到这个汽车旅馆没什么难度，甚至都不用甩掉追过来的警察。麦考利猜得没错，这根本就是汉纳的个人行动，没有得到警局的任何许可。这样能干的一个警官，却脱离支援单独行动，任何事都有可能发生在他身上，没人知道。他完全可以杀了他，并且看起来与意外事故没什么两样。麦考利跟着汉纳穿越了大半个城市，这期间汉纳把目光牢牢锁定在正前方，对后面的尾随者毫无警惕。

汉纳在里面干什么呢？麦考利坐在车里，望着那个房间。他谨慎地等待了一个小时，以为会碰见什么人来跟汉纳见面，但一无所获。于是麦考利放弃等待，他决定冒险。房间里的汉纳，麦考利想起那只盒子里的猫——难道他是来自杀的？只要门没开，汉纳就能既死又活，麦考利微笑起来。除此之外，他或许穿着浴袍湿着头发来开门，或许穿着松软的睡衣光着脚来开门，或许什么都没穿……麦考利整了整裤子，他对自己紧巴巴的裤裆感到惊奇，除了偷拍的一两张模糊的照片，他还没见过这位警官呢。难道只是名字和头衔就让他硬了吗？

他在他嘴里硬得更厉害了。汉纳的嘴唇已经变得湿漉漉，除了自己的唾液，还有麦考利流出来的前液。反复的摩擦加深了颜色，饱满的下嘴唇如同滴血的伤口。他有一张多么适合口交的嘴啊！这会儿，汉纳舔着他阴茎与肛门连接的那一小块地方，舌尖上的小颗粒带着丝丝电流，电得他瑟瑟发抖。没错，他把裤子全脱下来了，不知道汉纳是怎么让他做到的，他不喜欢在陌生人面前脱裤子，谁会喜欢？全身上下所有的弱点都掌握在一个能让他一辈子呆在监狱里的警官嘴里，和手里（汉纳舔着他的肛门褶皱，手里还勤勤恳恳地撸动着那根鸡巴），麦考利能做的只有深深呼吸，最好是别他妈喘得像个娘们。

他还是敲了敲门。“进来”，里面传来轻轻的声音。结合现在这个尴尬的情况，麦考利突然领悟到汉纳那句“进来”里面的特殊含义。鉴于麦考利平时才是喊“进来”的那个，现在，等会，等会，等会，他难道把他当成“客房服务”了吗？他竟然成了提供服务的小妞！问题是，他提供的算哪门子服务？他的鸡巴不是正被含着的吗？没错，汉纳才是小妞！麦考利整理思路。但是，没有哪个妞会这样舔鸡巴，没有！说实话，麦考利觉得姑娘们根本就不喜欢鸡巴，她们舔他，只是看在钞票的份上。你闭着眼睛也知道她们不愿意这样，即使舔得再卖力，叫得再好听，也不是出于真心。你最敏感的部分正在替你认真感受，它知道她们的心情。如果像今天这样，突如其来遭遇了一场口交，麦考利甚至还会为自己没提前清洗鸡巴而感到抱歉。

谁能像汉纳这样全心全意地取悦一根鸡巴呢？麦考利试着按住他的后脑勺，往里挺动两下，让阴茎戳进他的喉咙深处。汉纳发出模糊的呕吐声，麦考利就赶紧退出来，他可不想让警察吐在他鸡巴上。没想到汉纳并不厌恶这个，反而主动往自己喉咙里咽。那可真是非常，非常深，麦考利一度以为自己操进了他的食管，眼看就要被吞进肚子里去。麦考利听见自己呻吟的声音，妈的，汉纳肯定也听见了，虽然他没工夫评价。他低头看汉纳警官的眼睛，翻白眼了吗？失神了吗？晕过去了吗？流泪了吗？可惜，他依然面无表情，眯着眼睛紧紧盯着他的阴毛，跟盯着犯罪分子无异。

在毫无准备的情况下，人的下意识反应最是迷人。汉纳是个警察，他审问犯人的时候肯定没少用这一招。麦考利是个罪犯，他也喜欢搞突然袭击，观察别人的表情。比如当看见门口站着从资料里走出来的麦考利时（12个小时前他刚刚犯下抢劫运钞车、谋杀等重罪）汉纳的表情真可谓精妙绝伦。比这更叫人啧啧称赞的是，他竟然在眨眼间平复心情，又调回那副深藏不露的表情，面部操控能力叫专业人士都自叹不如。麦考利反而因为裤裆的紧张状况先失一着，他等着汉纳开口问话。

姑娘给你口交总是很快，他不愿意承认，但事实就是如此。后来他才知道，姑娘们跟所有男人口交都很快，她们的目的就是让你快射出来，结束对自己口腔的折磨。但是汉纳给他的时间足够漫长，他把每个细节都照顾到了，就像勘察犯罪现场那样仔细。麦考利看得出，他是真心喜欢舔鸡巴。汉纳两颊猛地凹陷下去，忘我地吸吮着他的鸡巴。他硬挺的阴茎从头到尾都受到湿热紧致的包裹，“你真的喜欢吸它，对吗？”这是麦考利见到汉纳说的第一句话。

门打开以后，麦考利之前的想象被统统否定。汉纳穿着只系了两三颗扣子的衬衫，坐在乱七八糟的床上看资料，他从眼镜后面火辣辣地盯着麦考利，似乎把他当成了射击场上的靶子。有那么一秒，麦考利感觉汉纳瞟了眼桌子上跟警徽放在一起的手枪。他没有乱动，所以麦考利也没有。

响亮的吮吸声从两腿间传来，麦考利有点脸红，即使他的鸡巴已经被人吸过无数次了，但这次还是叫他脸红。不仅仅是因为一个脸蛋漂亮的男警察抓着他大腿上的肌肉给他舔，而且这个男人深情而富有技巧。他咗起嘴唇亲吻他的阴茎根部，用牙齿拉扯他的阴毛，舌头按着蛋囊，烙下滚烫的一吻。他把流出来的前液摸到蛋囊上，然后吸出水声。你能想到一个警官有这个本事吗？

他们就像见过一千次面那样自然，谁也没有多余的废话可说。如果汉纳有什么问题，他手里那摞资料就是最好的答案；如果麦考利有什么问题，他永远不会问出口。所以，麦考利来到汉纳身边，就像之前他们曾经一千次靠近彼此的身体。

汉纳有一双迷人的眼睛，麦考利必须赞同这一点。它们是强力吸铁石，没人能够抗拒，麦考利知道这本来不是陷阱，是他先找到他的。但是在这双眼睛的注视下，他没那么肯定了。凑上前去，他必死无疑。

迷人的眼睛看着他的两腿之间，麦考利半勃起的阴茎就在汉纳眼前。

“需要我帮忙吗？”汉纳抬起手来，抚摸麦考利的腰带。

不是的，不应该是这样。麦考利失去控制地摸了摸汉纳的脸，然后是嘴唇。

在汉纳沉迷于男人的性器官的时候，麦考利无处可归的手在汉纳头顶摩挲。那些略微弯曲的头发有的硬有的软，一部分和自己的一样，是白色的。汉纳的后脑勺圆润饱满，适合亲吻和抚摸。每次汉纳加重刺激的时候，麦考利就情不自禁地揪住他的头发，给予同样的刺激。不用说，汉纳喜欢这个，因为他舔得更快，吸得更深。麦考利觉得即便他们之间的分歧无法弥合，有一点他可以承认，汉纳是个绅士。他在床上一定是先满足床伴需求的那种慷慨型绅士。他不可能没有反应，但他没有顾及自己欲望的发泄，只是一心一意地服务麦考利。果不其然，麦考利顺着汉纳含着阴茎的嘴唇往下看，他的胸部胀满，突起的坚硬乳头隔着衬衫显出圆圆的形状，整个前胸如同少女刚发育的乳房。汉纳可不是少女，他胸前蜷曲的毛发提醒着这一点。肚子下面，麦考利看到，勃起的阴茎被裤子布料勾勒出来，那个形状是如此清晰、明显，他怀疑他没穿内裤，不然裤子上湿了一块的地方颜色不会那么深。麦考利继续在汉纳嘴里操动，顺便抚摸那具发热的身体。从后脑勺摸到脖颈，再在肩膀上反复摩擦；然后来到他的双乳，快速拨弄乳尖，麦考利几乎将那两粒突起从他平滑的胸前剥落。这样的抚摸具有奇效，沉闷的哼声从汉纳鼻子发出，他趴在床上，屁股就翘起来来回扭动。麦考利让他上半身贴近点，好顺着腰一直摸到屁股。

麦考利用余光瞅了一眼资料，发现几乎每一张上都有汉纳潦草的字迹。“没有固定性伴侣”，这句话用笔圈了出来。

再一次，汉纳嘴上牵扯出的液体滴落到资料上，他伸舌头舔了舔嘴。如果那张嘴不是刚刚舔过自己的鸡巴，他很愿意跟他玩舌吻，品尝那条花样百出的舌头。他早就想接吻，汉纳大概也发现了落在嘴唇上的欲望，他抬起上身寻找麦考利的嘴唇，不等他得逞，麦考利用力拍在他屁股上，隔着裤子声音并不清脆，却足以提醒汉纳先干完正事，于是汉纳非常听话地又含了回去。

好险，幸亏我没有吃自己鸡巴的怪癖。麦考利心想。

很快，过量的抚摸让汉纳有些承受不住，或许他只预料到要伺候别人，没想到会收到反馈。跟刚才比起来，空气的需求明显增加了，这根鸡巴对他来说有点碍事。含了这么长时间，下巴也该变得酸涩。麦考利捏住他的乳头，汉纳痛苦地皱起眉，吐出阴茎大口喘气，麦考利终于在他的眼睛里看到了期待已久的迷茫。他加大揉捏的力度，汉纳闭着眼睛呻吟，屁股摆得更欢。他摸了摸，后面竟然也是湿的。

汉纳意识到失态，赶紧拿起麦考利直愣愣的阴茎在唇边拍打，想找回刚才的专注。他刚一含进去，麦考利就大声提醒“可以了，汉纳。”但是没有回应，汉纳自顾自舔弄着，他知道他快到了，这个时候更不能退缩。麦考利想撤回去，却被两只手按住腰，汉纳不允许有人打断，他的成果必须体现在嘴里。

还有一摞资料，被两个人蹭到床底下，就像麦考利的精液一样哗啦啦一下子铺散开来。汉纳吞下最开始几股，依然含着麦考利不断抽搐的阴茎，就像挤牙膏那样，从下往上挤压。麦考利又喷出几股，汉纳照单全收。

到这个时候，汉纳才抬起头来看着麦考利，眼睛里重新聚集起热烈的怒火，他的愤怒是那样新奇和意外，好像他突然意识到口交对象是麦考利一样，好像麦考利把他强奸了一样。他就那样怒气冲冲地盯着麦考利，唇边还有滴出来的白色液体。

如果现在一枪打烂他那漂亮的脑袋，人们就会发现一具没有脸的、衣衫完好的、阴茎勃起的中年男子的尸体，只能从手枪和警徽判断，这是洛城警局的汉纳警官。

受到想象的刺激，麦考利似乎又有新的欲望形成，他很愿意现在就剥掉汉纳的衣服，让他成为勃起的裸体无头尸体，同事们检查他的屁眼，会一脸迷惑地发现麦考利的DNA。

“你走吧。”头和衣服都完好无损的汉纳警官开口，麦考利从幻想中回过神来。

“我也可以帮你。”这是麦考利的第二句话。

“快点滚，否则我就开枪。”汉纳语气冰冷而凶狠，而下体的鼓胀让这句话没什么说服力。

麦考利知道他没开玩笑，远处，警笛声悠悠传来。他是怎么一边给我口交一边请求支援的？麦考利越来越佩服这个小小的警官。

那好吧，麦考利转身迅速消失。比起死掉的汉纳，活着的汉纳被同事发现阴茎高举似乎也挺不错。

外面，麦考利的车卷起尘土，除了汉纳嘴里的精液，他什么也没留下。


End file.
